Escolhas Erradas
by Carol Freitas
Summary: Essa é a historia de um homem que tinha tudo, e não soube dar valor, sendo assim, perdeu o que tinha de mais valioso.Casais indefinidos.
1. Adeus Kagome

**Oia eu aqui de novo! o/**

**XD**

"**O Inuyasha ele...bem...ele AINDA não me pertence. Um dia quem sabe olhar insano"**

**Introdução: Essa é a historia de um homem que tinha tudo, e não soube dar valor, sendo assim, perdeu o que tinha de mais valioso.**

- INUYASHAAAAAA! Gritava a colegial sendo atacada pelos yokais de Naraku.

- Kagome! Gritou o hibrido ao ser atingido pelos tentáculos.

Sango ao ver a cena corre para socorrer a amiga.

- Kagome você esta bem? Perguntou a exterminadora aflita.

- Estou sim Sango, obrigada.

Sango deu um sorriso terno. Montou na Kirara com Kagome e foi ajudar o monge.

Inuyasha estava numa situação critica, Naraku estava muito poderoso, e mesmo que Inuyasha destruísse o corpo dele, ele se materializava novamente. Aquilo era muito cansativo.

- Huhuhu. Inuyasha, você realmente se fortaleceu, que pena que não foi o bastante, você nunca ira me derrotar meio-yokai!

- Maldição! Diz o meio-yokai ai ser atingido novamente.

Naraku já estava em cima de Inuyasha, estava pronto para matá-lo. Quando uma flecha corta o ar, indo na direção de Naraku, que desvia por pouco e perde um braço.

- Mais o que-

- Naraku, seu maldito!

- K-kikyou... Falou Inuyasha impressionado.

Kikyou olhou para Inuyasha que estava num estado deplorável, e olhou para os companheiros dele que estava lutando contra os yokais e contra as crias de Naraku.

- Huhuhu, Kikyou, há quanto tempo.

Kikyou olha para Naraku mais seu olhar desvia para um ponto atrás dele, lá estava Kanna com aquele bebe nos braços, envoltos de uma poderosa barreira.

- Naraku vou te matar! Gritou a sacerdotisa lançando-lhe uma flecha, e chamando a atenção dos demais.

Todos a olhavam. Inuyasha pode sentir o olhar melancólico da colegial em si. Claro, havia praticamente acaba com a vida da garota.

_Flasback_

_- Kagome! Disse o hibrido tocando no rosto frio da colegial._

_Como pode deixar aquilo acontecer? Culpava-se por não te-la protegido. Ele prometeu!_

_Kaede estava rezando pela alma da colegial, Sango estava chorando, Shippou nem queria se lembrar do pequeno, estava um rio de lágrimas nos braços do monge, que via-se uma pequena lágrima atravessar o rosto. _

_- O que você vai fazer Inuyasha? Perguntou Kaede._

_- Vou matar aquele desgraçado! Gritou em fúria._

_- Eu sei que vai. Estou falando da família dela._

_Foi ai que a culpa caiu, não bastava o sofrimento? Olhou para o caminho que dava o poço, sentiu mais e mais lágrimas queimarem a garganta, e uma gota teimosa corta-lhe a face._

_Kaede suspirou._

_- Eu sei que esta sendo difícil Inuyasha, mais a família dela precisa saber!_

_- E-eu sei! Eu, eu vou lá._

_Inuyasha caminhou lentamente ate o poço, e pulou._

_Ao chegar notou que a mãe da garota estava varrendo o quintal. Andou lentamente ate lá, viu ela sorrir quando o percebeu._

_- Ah, oi Inuyasha._

_- Será que nos não, não poderíamos conversar. Disse com o rosto baixo. _

_A mãe da garota desmanchou o sorriso. Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava aflita, pela preocupação nos olhos dela._

_- Bom, o que houve? Perguntou ela sentando no sofá._

_- Bom-_

_- Irmão cachorro! Veio procurar à mana? Ela não voltou daquela era estranha! Disse Souta alegre._

_Inuyasha pode perceber que o avo da garota estava na porta, com o sorriso de sempre, não agüentou, deixou outra lagrima teimosa cair._

_- Irmão cachorro, porque você ta chorando?_

_- E-eu... Me desculpe! Eu não pude, não consegui! Diz agora deixando as varias lagrimas caírem. _

_- Inuyasha, nos conte o que houve! Praticamente gritou a mãe nervosa._

_- A Kagome ela, ela,- viu o rosto da mãe da garota se encher de lagrimas, viu o pequeno sentar no sofá olhando atentamente para ele, e viu o velho abaixar a cabeça. -_

_morreu..._

_Inuyasha pode ver aquilo quase que em câmera lenta, a mãe ficar pálida e colocar as mãos no rosto tentando conter as lagrimas, o avo senta no chão frio em estado de choque, e o pequeno o olhar com fúria._

_- FOI VOCE! Gritou Souta. – ELA NUNCA DEVERIA TER IDO PARA AQUELA MALDITA ERA! Disse chorando._

_- Tudo bem Inuyasha, obrigado por ter nos contado. Será que você, não poderia ir embora? Nos não vamos mais ficar aqui. Diz pegando o telefone._

_O avo apenas abraçou o menino que estava inconsolável._

_- NÃO HOUVIU O QUE ELA DISSE! VAI EMBORA! Gritou o pequeno._

_Sabia o que ia acontecer, eles iam se mudar, e pelo que tinha escutado para um lugar bem longe._

_Pulou o poço, e quando colocou os pés na grama sentiu dois braços o obraçarem._

_- Inuyasha! A Kagome não morreu! Olhou para Shippou no seu pescoço e o olhou torto._

_- Shippou eu sei que esta sendo difícil pra você mais-_

_- É verdade Inuyasha. Falou Kaede._

_- O-o que!_

_- Aquilo era uma imitação, Naraku esta com ela._

_- Mais o cheiro-_

_- Ele usou as roupas dela._

_- Então-_

_- Kagome esta viva._

_Inuyasha abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou Shippou._

_- Eu vou avisar a família dela-_

_- Não! Vocês têm que ir logo! Eu não sei o que ele pretende, mais esse clone foi apenas para distrair. _

_- Shippou, chame o Miroku e a Sango, nos vamos atrás do maldito!_

_Fim do flasback._

Sim, havia acabado com a vida dela, se eles derrotassem Naraku, para onde ela iria? Já que a família dela não estava mais lá.

A flecha de Kikyou não havia atingido Naraku que estava com um sorriso de deboche estampado no rosto.

- Huhuhu...errou o alvo Kikyou?

- Não...Naraku.

- Mais o que-

Naraku olha para trás e arregala os olhos ao ver o a barreira se desfazendo lentamente, junto com a flecha.

- Kagome, AGORA! Disse Kikyou ofegante.

Kagome olhou para o alvo e mirou bem no bebe que Kanna estava segurando.

Uma luz muito forte invadiu o local fazendo com que todos ali presentes correrem para o mais longe possível.

- Aiii! Disse Kagome com a mão na cabeça, ao retirar a mão de lá percebe que sua mão estava coberta de sangue.

- Kagome você esta bem? AI MEU DEUS! Disse Sango ao olhar para a mão de Kagome e perceber que uma gota de sangue atravessava sua testa.

- Sango, o que foi? Perguntou Kagome com um sorriso terno.

Sango senti os olhos se inundarem de lagrimas novamente, haviam finalmente derrotado Naraku, agora poderia viver em paz. Olhou para Kagome com certa pena, sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para ela, agora que Inuyasha finalmente tem a jóia, o que ele iria fazer com tamanho poder?

- Kagome... Disse a exterminadora abraçando a amiga e sentindo as lágrimas sofridas da colegial molharem sua roupa.

- Sango eu, eu, eu não sei o que fazer! Disse entre lagrimas.

- Kagome, eu... Falava a Sango sentindo varias lagrimas atravessarem seu rosto também.

- Não Sango. Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem.

- Mais Kagome, você não ouviu o Inuyasha? Sua família não esta mais lá! E agora?

- E-eu, eu vou dar um jeito Sango.

- NÃO! Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso! Apesar deu não conhecer a sua era, o Inuyasha me disse que ela era bastante perigosa, você não vai ficar lá sozinha K-chan!

- Sango...

- Você pode vir com a gente e-

- E com a Kikyou.

Sango abaixou a cabeça, olhou para Kagome que olhava para um ponto qualquer da mata, realmente aquilo não ia dar certo.

- Kagome...

- Sango eu já sei o que eu vou fazer!

- O que?

- Você tem que me prometer que não vai falar isso pra ninguém! Nunca! Promete?

- Prometo...

- Bom eu...

- Aiii... Resmungava Miroku ao acordar.

- Feh, você dorme demais Miroku.

Miroku ao acordar vê que todos já estavam reunidos, e percebe o clima tenso ao ver Kikyou encostada numa arvore.

- Bem... Começou o monge - o que nos vamos fazer a partir de agora?

- Primeiro, ver se Naraku realmente morreu. Disse Inuyasha ao pegar a mão do monge e tirar o lenço com cuidado.

Todos ficaram apreensivos, Miroku fechou os olhos e Inuyasha apontou a mão para uma área livre da floresta. Ao perceber que nada acontecia ele olhou para o palmo da mão de Miroku e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Naraku...morreu.

Todos deram suspiros aliviados em especial Miroku.

- E agora? Perguntou Shippou.

Todos se entreolharam.

- Onde, onde esta a jóia? Perguntou Inuyasha já aflito olhando para Kagome que abaixou o olhar e olhou para Kikyou.

- Aqui. Disse a sacerdotisa abrindo a mão e mostrando a jóia intacta.

Inuyasha pega a jóia com cuidado, aperta bem as mãos, fecha os olhos, e quando uma luz rosada começa a aparecer, Inuyasha apenas sussurra.

- Me desculpe...Kagome.

**Gente, eu sei que ficou extremamente pequeno, mais eu queria parar por ai! **

**Eu não tenho tido inspiração para continuar "encinamentos de uma vida" sorry...**

**Vo tentar! **

**Eu juro que no próximo vai ser bem maior! xD**

**Bom, só continuo se tiver reviews ne, então, reviews gente plix!**

**Kissus**


	2. Terras do oeste?

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Capítulo anterior

- Aqui. Disse a sacerdotisa abrindo a mão e mostrando a jóia intacta.

Inuyasha pega a jóia com cuidado, aperta bem as mãos, fecha os olhos, e quando uma luz rosada começa a aparecer, Inuyasha apenas sussurra.

- Me desculpe...Kagome.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo dois

De repente a luz envolve Kikyou que vai ficando cada vez mais corada, quando a luz se apaga totalmente Kikyou adquire uma expressão surpresa e olha para Inuyasha que mantinha uma expressão neutra.

- Inu-Inuyasha! Diz entre lagrimas.

Kikyou corre ate Inuyasha e o abraça forte, deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente.

Enquanto isso, todos olhavam surpreendidos, Kagome abaixa a cabeça, sentindo sua garganta queimar. Olha com o olhar melancólico. Não era isso que ela queria? Queria ficar perto de Inuyasha mesmo sabendo que ele amava outra. Sabia que esse dia ia chegar, e agora, só o que restava era partir, e deixar todas as boas lembranças de lado.

Inuyasha percebendo a situação se separa de Kikyou que fica segurando seu braço.

- Kagome... Diz o hanyou ao ver as lagrimas da colegial.

- T-tudo bem Inuyasha. Diz ela tentando limpar as lagrimas. – Eu...eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar. Fui eu que escolhi continuar com você não foi?

Inuyasha a olha com o olhar de pena, olha para Sango, Miroku, Shippou – que no momento estava segurando as lagrimas ao ver Kagome naquele – e da um sorriso triste.

- Bem...Kagome, eu-

- Não! Tudo bem Inuyasha! Eu já sei o que vou fazer! Disse forçando um sorriso.

- O que?

- Eu, eu prefiro não falar pra você. Disse desviando o olhar.

Aquilo foi como uma faca no coração do meio yocai, olhou com um olhar melancólico para Kagome que ainda olhava para um ponto qualquer. De repente a raiva o dominou e a olhando com rancor disse.

- Faça como quiser.

Todos ali presentes arregalaram os olhos, ate mesmo Kikyou. Kagome sentiu novamente as lagrimas salgadas nos olhos, porem, não chorou, olhou para Inuyasha com raiva também, então era assim que ele queria? Depois de tudo? Tudo bem.

- Tudo bem. Disse com o olhar frio. – Eu já vou.

Kagome se despediu de todos, menos de Inuyasha e de Kikyou - que a olhava com ódio – de Miroku com um aperto de mão amigável, de Sango com um abraço terno, de Kirara com um carinho, e quando foi à vez de Shippou.

- Kagome, não vai! Por favor! Disse entre lagrimas.

- Shippou você não sabe como eu queria poder ficar, mais-

- Então Kagome, fica! Eu não quero que você vá embora! Eu não quero mais perder ninguém que eu amo!

- Shippou...

- Você prometeu Kagome, que nunca me deixaria! Você prometeu!

- Shippou escute bem, eu te amo! Você foi como um filho que eu nunca tive! E eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, nunca vou me esquecer de ninguém! Mais agora eu tenho que ir, não fique com raiva de mim...

- Kagome...

- Eu te amo. Disse ela entre lagrimas abraçando o pequeno.

De repente Kagome olha para todos, deposita Shippou no chão com cuidado, pega sua mochila, da um sorriso triste e diz.

- _Adeus..._

- Não Kagome! Não! KAGOMEEE! Gritava o filhote de raposa, correndo atrás da colegial, mais foi impedido por Sango.

- Não Shippou...

O pequeno se aqueta, apenas olhando para o caminho onde sua _mãe _havia partido.

- Tchau... _Mamãe._

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

_Dez anos depois..._

- Miroku! Disse Sango com raiva. – Você não muda mesmo! Diz o observando com o olhar triste.

- S-Sango! Disse ele indo ao seu encontro.

- Não chega perto de mim! Você é um cachorro! Eu pensei que um dia você fosse se mancar! E parar de ser mulherengo, mais vejo que me enganei... Disse com uma lagrima atravessando o rosto alvo.

- E-espera Sango!

- Eu cansei Miroku, CANSEI!

- Mais-

- Você não consegue não é? É a sua MALDITA MÃO ALMALDIÇOADA AINDA!

Miroku abaixou o olhar, aquele dia, aquelas lembranças, o que era pra ser um dia glorioso se tornou o pior de todos os momentos. Deu um sorriso triste, olhou para Sango, a exterminadora estava com os olhos rasos de lagrimas olhou para Miroku, um olhar que misturava, dor, ódio, raiva e rancor.

- _Eu deveria ter seguido o mesmo caminho que Kagome._

Espanto. Foi tudo que o monge sentiu. O nome, há quanto tempo não pronunciavam? Olhou para o chão, a dor havia voltado, e agora, com um motivo a mais para sofrer.

- S-Sango!

- Você é um idiota Miroku! Um IDIOTA! Diz correndo e deixando um triste Miroku para trás.

Miroku da um suspiro triste olhando para o caminho que a exterminadora fez, talvez fosse isso, talvez Miroku perdesse o amor de sua vida, a única mulher que ele realmene amou, por impulsos indecentes.

Miroku estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a presença de Kaede no local.

- Miroku. Disse a velha se equilibrando num pedaço de madeira.

- Senhora Kaede! É para a senhora estar de cama! Disse ele preocupado.

Kaede havia envelhecido muito ao longo dos anos, não era mais a mesma, e estava muito doente.

- Isso não importa hoje! Eu quero que você chame Inuyasha e os outros, imediatamente, quero ter uma conversa com vocês.

- Sim, senhora Kaede. Falou observando ela se distanciar.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

- Bom, estão todos aqui? Perguntou Kaede que estava deitada no futon.

- Feh, fale logo o que quer velha.

- Inuyasha! Repreendeu Sango.

- Como vocês sabem - Falou ignorando Inuyasha. – Essa vila vai perecer em alguns dias, eu não sei que rumo vocês levarão, mais eu quero que vocês façam uma única coisa para mim antes de morrer.

- Irmã! Não fale isso! Falou Kikyou já em lagrimas.

- O que quer velha? Perguntou rude Inuyasha.

- Eu quero que vocês levem todos os cidadãos desta vila para as terras do oeste.

- NANI? Indagou Inuyasha.

- Mais senhora Kaede, as terras do oeste são governadas pelo Sesshoumaru e-

- Eu sei Miroku, mais eu ouvi dizer que as terras do oeste estão crescendo bastante, e que por lá vivem yokais e humanos.

- Impossível! O Sesshoumaru nunca permitiria isso! Falou Inuyasha.

- Eu soube de fonte segura. Afirmou Kaede.

- Desta vez eu tenho que concordar com o Inuyasha senhora Kaede! É impossível! Falou Sango.

- Nos vamos.

- O que! Perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- Nos vamos. Afirmou Kikyou.

Sango olhou feio para ela.

_Quem ela acha que é para dar ordens?_

- Olha aqui-

- Se esse é seu ultimo pedido minha irmã, nos vamos.

Sango olhou inconformada para aquilo. Deu um suspiro de decepção.

- Vou chamar o Shippou.

A verdade era que Shippou nunca mais havia sido o mesmo. Dês de a partida de Kagome que ele não era mais o mesmo, as únicas pessoas com quem ele se dava era Miroku e Sango, parece que ele havia...se fechado para o mundo.

- Você quer que eu vá com você Sango? Perguntou o monge.

- Hump, não. Disse Sango virando a cara emburrada.

Sango foi ate o poço que era onde Shippou sempre ficava.

- Hmm, Shippou...

- Ah, oi Sango. Disse sem interesse.

- Sabe Shippou, nos não vamos mais ficar nesse vilarejo.

- Por quê? Pergunto o pequeno olhado-a aterrorizado.

- Porque ele esta decadente, esta sem comida, não chove há meses, os cidadãos já não estão agüentando mais. A senhora Kaede, que cresceu aqui, nos pediu um ultimo favor, e ela quer que você fassa também.

- Hmm, o que é?

- Ela quer que a gente leve os aldeões para as terras do oeste.

- O que? Mais as terras do oeste são governadas pelo Sesshoumaru.

- Nos sabemos, mais ouve uns rumores de que nas terras do oeste humanos que yokais estão vivendo tranquilamente.

- Impossível!

- Bom, eu também acho. Mais a Kikyou disse que nos iríamos, porque é o ultimo pedido da irmã dela.

- Hmm, tudo bem. Quando partimos?

- Daqui a pouco. O Inuyasha o Miroku e a Kikyou foram dar o aviso para os aldeões.

- Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá.

- Certo. Diz Sango saindo.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

- Estão todos aqui? Perguntou Kaede.

- Sim. Afirmou Miroku.

- Tudo bem.

Todos os aldeões estavam apreensivos, afinal, Kaede os tinha chamado com urgência, e aquilo era extremamente raro.

- Bom, eu quero dizer, que vocês foram minha família durante muitos anos, e eu quero agradecer por tudo, com esse ultimo ato. Disse Kaede com lagrimas.

- Senhora Kaede... Disse um dos aldeões.

- Como vocês sabem, estas terras estão perecendo, daqui a alguns dias não haverá mais comida nem água, então eu pedi que Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou e minha irmã Kikyou, levassem vocês para as terras do Oeste. Disse por fim, respirando com dificuldade.

De repente Kaede sente uma enorme tontura, se ajoelha, o ar começa-lhe a faltar, sente um gosto metálico na boca, e como por instinto, cospe tudo, ao abrir os olhos vê sua mão ensangüentada, vê Kikyou correndo em sua direção, sabia a doença que tinha, e sabia também que não tinha muito tempo.

- Irmã! Diz Kikyou acomodando a cabeça de Kaede em seu colo.

- _K-Kikyou! E-eu quero você me prometa..._ dizia com dificuldade.

- Minha irmã, não se esforce, você pode piorar-

- _Kikyou, encare os fatos, chegou há minha hora..._

_-_ Irmã...

- _Mais eu quero que me prometa, que você e os outros levarão os aldeões ate as terras do oeste, e ficarão por lá, ate que esse caos que esta o mundo passe._

- Eu...

- _Me prometo Kikyou! É só isso que lhe peço._

_- _Tudo bem. Eu prometo!

- _O-obrigada...nee-san._

Uma lagrima solitária atravessava o rosto de Kikyou. Depositou delicadamente o corpo da irmã, sob olhares de todos, limpou a lagrima, e por fim disse.

- Vamos.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Três dias depois...

- Hmm, daqui a algumas horas nos chegamos na entrada das terras do oeste. Falava Miroku.

- Hump, eu ainda não sei por que a velhota Kaede nos mandou aqui. Disse Inuyasha irritado.

- Sabe, agora que vocês falaram eu me lembro, realmente ouvi muito rumores de que as terras do oeste se tornaram o melhor local para se viver. Fala Sango pensativa.

- Feh, eu não me importo. Quando nos deixarmos esses aldeões vamos embora!

- Não vamos não. Falou Kikyou mais na frente.

- Nani!

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Inuyasha, nos só vamos embora quando caos do mundo se acabar. Como prometi a minha irmã.

- Demo...

- Não discuta.

Inuyasha bufou, era verdade. Mais aquilo realmente o intrigava, Sesshoumaru não era uma das pessoas mais caridosas que conhecia, pelo que imaginava, nas terras do oeste só deveria haver yokais. Então, de onde surgiram os boatos?

- No que esta pensando Inuyasha? Perguntou Sango.

- É mesmo, fico tempo demais calado. Disse Miroku irônico.

¬¬

- Isso foi uma indireta? Disse Inuyasha nervoso.

-...

-...

-...

- FEH! Disse andando mais para frente.

Inuyasha continua andando emburrado, mais de repente se lembrou de uma coisa, e seu rosto ficou sereno.

Deu um sorriso triste, e abaixou os olhos. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda se lembrava.

_Hoje... foi a primeira vez em que vi Kagome._

Olhou para cima, escutou um tapa, nem se deu ao trabalho de virar de costas, sabia o que havia acontecido quando escutou os primeiros gritos de Sango.

_- Seu monge pervertido!_

_- S-Sango!_

_- Aff...Miroku você é um hentai!_

Deu um suspiro triste, não sabia o porquê dos dois ainda estarem assim, poderiam estar casados e felizes. De repente se lembrou de como Kagome dizia que ele era tapado por não notar que eles se amavam desde o começo. A verdade era que ele estava se lembrando muito de Kagome ultimamente.

_Onde será que ela esta numa hora dessas?_

Realmente, nunca soube para onde a menina havia ido, haviam se despedido de uma maneira ruim, queria ter se desculpado por tela feito sofrer. Não que Inuyasha não fosse feliz, mais Kikyou não se entrega de _corpo e_ _alma_, acima de tudo, Kikyou ainda era uma sacerdotisa, e como tal, não se deixa no luxo de amar. Mais ele sabia que ia mudar, ela havia prometido, e ele esperava que sim.

- Olha só, chegamos! Exclamou Miroku alegre.

O.O

Aquilo não era verdade..._certo?_

Guardas..._humanos._

- Nossa! Para um yokai maléfico, ate que ele gosta de humanos. Disse Miroku.

- Olha isso! Disse Sango ao notar algumas crianças humanas, yokais e _hanyous _brincando juntas.

Eles se aproximaram dos guardas, que estavam olhando para aquela multidão de gente.

- Nos, podemos entrar? Perguntou Miroku com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Hmm, vejamos. - Disse o humano olhando para os aldeões, olhou para todos e seu olhar parou em Inuyasha e Shippou. – Podem. Disse por fim, liberando a passagem.

Quando entraram, ficaram ainda mais espantados. Parecia uma festa, muitas barracas pelas ruas, pessoas de todos os tipos andando juntas e em total harmonia. Logo, todos os aldeões que estavam com o grupo se separaram, ficando apenas o grupo junto.

- Uau! Isso parece uma festa. Disse Sango deslumbrada.

- Hmm, eu acho que isso **é** uma festa. Corrigiu Miroku.

Inuyasha ainda estava em estado de choque, olhando para tudo e para todos.

- Com licença... Disse Miroku educadamente a um homem já idoso que passava por perto deles.

- Hai?

- Isso é sempre assim, ou esta havendo alguma comemoração?

- Você não sabe senhor monge? Falou o velho espantado.

O.õ

- Não...

- Hoje é o aniversario de nossa lady! Disse o velho feliz.

- LADY? Disse todos em uníssono, ate mesmo Shippou e Kikyou estavam espantados.

- Ei gente. – Começou Inuyasha – Tem certeza que nos estamos mesmo nas terras do _oeste?_

O.O

Fim do capitulo.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

**Demorei muito? **

**Não ne! Hehehe...**

**Ta bem maior que o outro ne! Como prometido.**

**Eu estou super empolgada com essa fic! Muito mesmo! Eu já tenho ela toda na cabeça! Por isso que eu vo postar logo ela e depois as outras!**

**Amei as reviews! Gente brigadaaa! Amo vocês! xD**

**E por favor, galera! Reviews plix! Não custa nada! Podem criticar, elogiar, ameaçar, mais dexa um! (pedidos de uma garota feliz! \o/)**

**Bom, não sei quando postarei o próximo capitulo, vocês sabem que eu não só muito pontual! xD**

**A gente supera...**

**Beijão glr!**

**Kissus.**

**Ah!**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. A Lady, e o Lorde

**Nhaaaa! Sem ter o que falar... ;x**

"**O Inuyasha & cia AINDA não me pertence..."**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo anterior

- Hoje é o aniversario de nossa lady! Disse o velho feliz.

- LADY? Disse todos em uníssono, ate mesmo Shippou e Kikyou estavam espantados.

- Ei gente. – Começou Inuyasha – Tem certeza que nos estamos mesmo nas terras do _oeste?_

O.O

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo três.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. - Disse o velho meio apressado. – Daqui a pouco começa a comemoração.

- Comemoração? O que é isso então? Disse Miroku assustado.

- Senhor monge, isso é o mínino que podemos fazer por nossa lady.

- Posso saber o por quê? Disse o monge mais interessado.

- Ela é como um anjo! Ela é linda, atenciosa, preocupada com as causas do povo, e ela realmente nos trata como iguais. Nosso lorde Sesshoumaru não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Disse o velho orgulhoso.

- Hmm, como é a relação do Sesshoumaru com _ela? _Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Nosso lorde a ama muito! Ele vai ate fazer uma declaração se não me engano. Os boatos andam soltos faz um mês.

- Você tem certeza? Perguntou Inuyasha duvidoso.

- Mais é claro! É só ver o modo que ele olha para ela! Foi como um milagre! As guerras acabaram, e as terras do oeste cresceram bastante! Quando eu digo anjo, eu realmente falei serio.

De repente vários sinos foram ouvidos, e uma multidão começa a se aproximar de uma praça, na qual tinha um palco muito bem montado com algumas cadeiras de madeira.

Todas as pessoas pegaram cadeiras e se sentaram em frente ao palco.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir! A comemoração já vai começar. Porque vocês não ficam aqui e a assistem? É realmente maravilhoso. Disse o velho já se distanciando.

- Dessa vez eu tenho que concorda, as terras do oeste realmente é o melhor lugar para se viver! Falou Miroku.

- É mesmo. Concordou Sango.

- Hmm, nos vamos ver a tal da comemoração? Perguntou Shippou discretamente.

- Feh. Tanto faz.

- Eu vou! Eu quero ver a cara desse anjo! Disse Miroku malicioso.

- Hump, dessa vez eu queria que você realmente falasse com ela, e fizesse suas indecências. Disse Sango.

- Hmm, porque Sangozinha?

- Porque aí você morria logo de vez. Disse rindo.

- Nossa Sangozinha...

- Hump, vamos logo para esse palco. Eu estou ficando curiosa.

Todo mundo foi, não conseguiram lugares na frente, pois esses já estavam ocupados, ficando assim num local não muito favorável.

- Nossa! Quanta gente. Exclamou Sango.

- Tenho que concordar, aqui deve ter umas, _vinte mil pessoas?_

- Acho que é mais. Disse Sango pensativa.

- É mesmo, não sei por que a gente teve que vir para um lugar desses. Disse Inuyasha já emburrado.

- Para nos distrair. - Disse Kikyou. – Você sabe que depois dessa festa, nos vamos ter que falar com seu irmão.

- **MEIO**–irmão. Corrigiu Inuyasha.

- Hump, que seja.

- E porque eu tenho que falar com ele?

- Nos temos que conseguir um lugar para ficar, e como você é o _meio-_irmão tem direitos sobre essas terras também. Bem menos que ele, mais você tem direito.

- Eu nunca imaginei o Inuyasha como lorde. Disse Miroku.

- Hihihi, nem eu. Concordou Sango.

- Algum problema? Perguntou Inuyasha com raiva.

- Hahaha, não. Disse Miroku.

- Shiii! Vai começar! Disse Shippou sentado no colo de Sango.

_- Hoje nos estamos aqui para homenagear uma presença ilustre em nossas vidas!_

_- Nosso honrado lorde, e nossa maravilhosa Lady. _

- Nossa, eles realmente gostam dessa lady. Disse Sango ao notar que as pessoas se levantaram para aplaudir.

- É mesmo. Disse Shippou.

- Feh, não da para ver nada daqui de trás.

- Shiii! Cala a boca Inuyasha! Falou Miroku.

- FEH.

_- E agora, vamos cantar uma musica, de nossa autoria, para nossa lady. Espero que goste. _Disse a mulher sorrindo.

_(gente lê essa musica! Ela é muito linda!)_

**Dona desses traiçoeiros, sonhos, sempre verdadeiros.**

**Oh Dona desses animais**

**Dona dos seus ideais**

**Pelas ruas onde andas, onde mandas todos nós.**

**Somos sempre mensageiros, esperando tua voz.**

**Teus desejos, uma ordem!**

**Nada é nunca, nunca é não.**

**Por que tens essa certeza dentro do teu coração.**

**Tã, tã, tã, batem na porta, não precisa ver quem é.**

**Pra sentir a impaciência, do teu pulso de mulher**

**Um olhar me atira à cama, um beijo me faz amar**

**Não levanto, não me escondo, porque sei que és nossa Dona...**

**Dona desses traiçoeiros, sonhos, sempre verdadeiros**

**Oh Dona desses animais**

**Dona dos seus ideais**

**Não há pedra em teu caminho**

**Não há ondas no teu mar**

**Não há vento ou tempestade, que te impeçam de voar.**

**Entre a cobra e o passarinho, entre a pomba e o gavião**

**Ou teu ódio ou teu carinho, nos carregam pela mão!**

**É a moça da cantiga, a mulher da criação.**

**Umas vezes nossa amiga, outras nossa perdição.**

**O poder que nos levanta a força que nos faz cair**

**Qual de nós ainda não sabe**

**Que isso tudo te faz**

**Dona...**

Ao terminar de cantar a mulher estava com lagrimas nos olhos, uma chuva de aplausos se iniciou.

A mulher que estava sentada usava um kimono vermelho com detalhes em branco, todo de seda, o cabelo estava preso num coque com algumas flores, esta mulher se levantou, deu um sorriso terno, que ate as pessoas que estava lá atrás puderam vê-lo, e deu um abraço na cantora. Que aceitou de bom grato.

_- E agora, nosso ilustre lorde!_

Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira, sob olhar de todos.

- Eu não acredito! Ele vai mesmo fazer uma declaração! Exclamou Sango.

- Se você quiser Sangozinha, eu posso fazer o mesmo pra você. Disse Miroku malicioso.

- Hump, não quero! Disse virando o rosto.

_- Hmm, não sou muito bom nas palavras. Isso você sabe minha lady. Essa musica, é para você. _Diz Sesshoumaru virando o rosto.

Toda a "platéia" bateu palmas. Inuyasha não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Aquele era _mesmo_ Sesshoumaru?

**Eu gosto de você, eu penso em você, eu só respiro você.**

**Eu tento te esquecer, e te deixar pra lá**

**Mas não consigo, não dá**

**Sonhos perdidos**

**Que não saem do meu coração, que vem mesmo que eu diga não!**

**Mas é só te ver, pra enlouquecer, faço tudo que você quer**

**Vou me arrepender depois, mas _eu não resisto a nós dois_**

**Oh não**

**Você é mel e sal, você é o bem e o mal, você me deixa sem sono**

**Sem ter você pra mim, eu fico meio assim**

_**Feito um cãozinho sem dono**_

Sesshoumaru da um sorriso para _ela._ Todas as pessoas fazem um "ohhh".

**Sonhos perdidos**

**Que não saem do meu coração, que vem mesmo que eu diga não!**

**Mas é só te ver, pra enlouquecer, faço tudo que você quer**

**Vou me arrepender depois, mas _eu não resisto a nós dois_ **

**Oh não**

**Eu já me condenei, por ser como eu sou**

**Mas já me perdoei**

_**É por amor**_

**Mas é só te ver, pra enlouquecer, faço tudo que você quer**

**Vou me arrepender depois, mas _eu não resisto nós dois_**

**Oh não...**

- Que lindo! Disse Sango.

- Uau! Como será que é a mulher dele? Perguntou Miroku pensativo.

- Hump, deve ser no mínino uma yokai que esta manipulando os aldeões. Se fingindo de boazinha. Disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, você ta é com inveja. Falou Shippou.

- NANI? Porque eu estaria com inveja fedelho? Disse com raiva.

- Porque o Sesshoumaru tem _tudo_ que _você_ não tem!

- O que?

- Ele é um **lorde**, tem uma **mulher, **é **amado **e **respeitado **por todos.

- Eu não quero essas coisas! Não preciso disso!

- Mais você queria ter! É verdade!

- Realmente Inuyasha! Shippou esta certo, ate mesmo monges como _eu _cometemos erros. Disse Miroku com a mão no peito.

¬¬'

- Isso era um exemplo? Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Cala a boca Houshi, se todos os monges fossem como você, o mundo estaria perdido.

T.T

- Sangozinha assim você me machuca.

- Ai ai, você ainda não sabe o que é dor.

Miroku engole em seco, e por hora, decide que é melhor se calar.

- Será que essa lady não vai falar nada? Disse Kikyou mais para si mesma.

- Hmm, pelo que eu ouvi, parece que vai ter uma festa no castelo. Disse Shippou.

- Ótimo. Nos vamos nessa festa, e o Inuyasha vai falar com o Sesshoumaru. Falou Kikyou convicta.

- Por quê? Nos podemos deixar para outro dia.

- Não, lá no castelo, tendo uma festa, Sesshoumaru não vai poder pensar em te matar.

**Gota**

- Hmm, é verdade. Concordou Miroku.

- Ele que tente! Eu mato ele com a tesaiga!

- Essa frase é velha. Falou Shippou.

- Olha lá! O Sesshoumaru e a lady dele vão para o castelo. Disse Sango, vendo Sesshoumaru e a misteriosa mulher de kimono vermelho se distanciarem.

- Ótimo, assim que chegarmos lá, nos vamos falar com ele.

- Pra que? Disse um Inuyasha confuso.

- Para ele ceder, ou terras, ou quartos no castelo. Disse Kikyou.

**Mega gota.**

- Apesar do Sesshoumaru estar mudado, eu não acho que ele faria isso. Disse Sango pensativa.

- Realmente, ninguém muda a esse ponto. Concordou Miroku.

- Hump, não importa. Nos vamos! Disse Kikyou.

_Que saco, quem ela pensa que é para mandar assim na gente? E o baka do Inuyasha ainda obedece!_

_¬¬'_

Pensava Sango com raiva.

- Vamos logo então. Diz Sango emburrada indo na frente.

- O que deu nela? Perguntou Miroku a Inuyasha.

- Sei lá. Disse ele com uma enorme gota.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

- S-sugoi! Exclamou Shippou.

- Quantas famílias moram nesse palácio? Disse Miroku ao ver a entrada no castelo.

De repente viram uma entrada, onde varias carruagens passavam. Algumas nem entravam, de lá saiam tanto yokais quanto humanos, todos vestidos elegantemente.

O castelo era imenso, com uma enorme entrada, e um vasto jardim, que pelo que dava para perceber, era muito bem cuidado.

- O Sesshoumaru sabe mesmo como dar uma festa! Olha o tanto de gente. Falava Miroku impressionado.

- Como nos vamos entrar? Pelo que eu percebi precisa de convite. Disse Sango.

- Vamos nos esconder nas carruagens, e quando elas entrarem no castelo nos saímos. Falou Miroku.

- Então vamos naquela grandona ali. Falou Shippou apontando para uma enorme carruagem vermelha com detalhes em dourado.

Eles entraram de baixo na carruagem, e ficaram presos ate entrarem no castelo.

- Já podemos sair? Sussurrou Sango a Miroku.

- Já.

- Vamos então. Respondeu Sango saindo de baixo da carruagem junto com os demais.

Foram caminhando ate a entrada dos fundos, onde viram varias empregadas e empregados andando apressados, nenhuma das pessoas das carruagens haviam entrado no castelo ainda. Já que o salão principal estava vazio, eles viram na medida em que entravam no castelo.

- N-nossa! Esse castelo é realmente imenso. Fala Miroku ao entrar no salão principal, este todo decorado ricamente. Com duas escadas que davam ao andar de cima.

De repente ouviram passos apressados descendo as escadas, ao se virarem dão de cara com uma menina de aparência jovem, não deveria ter mais que dezoito anos, ela usava um kimono de seda, rosa claro, com uns detalhes em branco, seus cabelos estavam enfeitados com flores de sakura.

- Kami-sama! Exclama a menina ao ver quem estava no salão.

- Quem é você? Pergunta Sango.

- O que _vocês _estão fazendo aqui? Exclama a menina com a expressão aterrorizada.

- Você nos conhece? Perguntou Inuyasha interessado.

A menina da um suspiro de decepção e termina de descer as escadas.

- Inuyasha – Diz apontando para o hanyou – Sango – Fala apontando para a exterminadora – Miroku – Aponta para o monge – Shippou – Aponta para o pequeno yokai – E...

A menina olha para Kikyou com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Kikyou. Apresenta-se a sacerdotisa.

- E quem é _você? _Pergunta Inuyasha grosseiro.

- Vocês não devem se lembrar de mim. Sou Rin. Aquela menina que andava com Sesshouamru-sama.

O.õ

- Você ainda anda com ele? Pergunta Inuyasha confuso.

_O Sesshoumaru não estava se fingindo de bonzinho?_

Pensa o hanyou.

- Não ando mais com ele, eu agora fico no castelo com a lady-

- Senhorita Rin! Chamou uma empregada. – O bolo- Mal teve tempo de terminar.

Rin olhou para os "convidados" que estavam no salão, fez uma rápida reverencia.

- Chame vossa lady! Ela que sabe dessas coisas! Eu ainda não sei fazer direito. Falou Rin apressada indo para a cozinha.

- Hmm...eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Disse Inuyasha com as mãos na cabeça.

- Grande novidade. Falou Miroku num sussurro, que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha.

- O que você disse Houshi? Perguntou Inuyasha estralando os dedos.

- Er...nada não! Respondeu, e uma gota de suor percorreu o rosto.

- Repita! Resmungou Inuyasha.

-...

- Re-pi-ta! Sibilou o hanyou.

-...

- REPITA! Gritou o meio-yokai. Miroku deu um pulo para trás de Sango.

- Ora seu-

- Mais o que esta havendo aqui? Disse uma voz calma.

Todos olharam para trás.

- Que gritaria é essa? Disse a mesma voz, senda que mais impaciente.

Uma moça com o kimono branco com detalhes em vermelho.

_Não pode ser!_ Pensava Sango.

_Nani! _Pensava o monge

_Impossível! _Pensa Shipou.

(Kikyou)

_O.O _(Inuyasha)

- **Você! **Pergunta todos em uníssono.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

**Oia eu aqui de novo! Eu nem demorei muito! o/**

**Eu nem preciso dizer que eu amei as reviews ne? Foi isso que me inspirou a continuar! Fiz esse capitulo em dois dias! xD**

**Hmm, uma perguntinha, vocês querem que eu responda as reviews? Fora as que tiverem perguntas sobre a historia? É porque como vocês sabem, eu ainda sou _novata!_**

**Bom, vocês decidem!**

**Reviews viu glr!**

**Kissus**


	4. VOCÊ é a lady?

**Hehehe...**

"**Inuyasha ainda não me pertence" _isso ate eu dar o golpe na Rumiko, huhuhu._**

**Esqueçam o que acabaram de ler. É blasfêmia.**

**Hump...**

**Ninguém tem como provar! **

**Há-há-há!**

**Vamos ao capitulo. o/**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

_Capitulo Anterior_

_Uma moça com o kimono branco com detalhes em vermelho._

_Não pode ser! Pensava Sango._

_Nani! Pensava o monge._

_Impossível! Pensa Shipou._

_... (Kikyou)_

_O.O (Inuyasha)_

_- **Você! **Pergunta todos em uníssono._

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo quatro

-...

- Kagome! Berrou Inuyasha.

- Kagome-sama! Falou Miroku.

- Kagome-chan! Eu não sabia que você viria para cá! Falou Sango.

- Como? Gritou Inuysha.

Silencio.

Sango, que se tocara do que fez, apenas da um sorrisinho cúmplice.

- Er...bem, sabe o que é-

- Conte a _verdade!_

- Kagome...

- Pode contar amiga. Diz Kagome com a mão na cabeça, em sinal de decepção.

- Bom gente, foi assim...

_Flash back_

_- Sango eu já sei o que eu vou fazer!_

_- O que?_

_- Você tem que me prometer que não vai falar isso pra ninguém! Nunca! Promete?_

_- Prometo..._

_- Bom eu...eu não vou para a minha era! Disse Kagome convicta._

_- Nani! Enlouqueceu Kagome? Falou Sango aflita._

_- Sango, no meu mundo, apesar de tudo ser mais fácil, eu não tenho dinheiro, e sem dinheiro e to ferrada!_

_- Mais Kagome..._

_- Sango, eu nunca vou achar minha família! Eles pensam que eu to morta! Vão achar que é uma maluca dizendo ser eu. Talvez ate seja melhor assim._

_-..._

_- Sango..._

_- Mais aqui é muito perigoso! Adverteu._

_- Sango, no meu mundo, se eu andar numa rua à noite, eu posso ser estuprada! Roubada! Seqüestrada! Isso é bem pior._

_- Não Kagome!_

_- Sango, aqui eu posso achar um vilarejo, e aprender a usar meus poderes de sacerdotisa! _

_- Mais, e se ele for atacado! Tem muitas possibilidades!_

_- Se ele for atacado eu ajudo a protegê-lo!_

_- Kagome..._

_- Eu vou! Já esta decidido._

_- Tudo bem. Eu sei que você vai mesmo se eu lhe impedir. E como eu prometi, não vou contar nada._

_- Sango! Eu digo e repito, eu nunca vou me esquecer de você minha amiga!_

_- Somos duas então. Diz com os olhos marejados._

_- Sango..._

_- Boa sorte amiga._

_- Obrigada! E boa sorte com o pervertido._

_- Pra você também, arrume um partidão viu!_

_As duas riram. _

_- Vamos, os outros devem estar a nossa procura._

_- Vamos._

_Fim do flash back_

- Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso da gente! Falou Miroku indignado.

- Hump, escondi. Eu fiz uma promessa senhor monge.

- Her...Sangozinha, não precisa me chamar assim.

- Cala a boca. Diz Sango indo para o lado de Kagome.

Inuyasha olhava estático para Kagome, então, era ali que ela estava. Suspirou. Afinal, Sesshoumaru não havia se casado com uma yokai cruel, e sim com a mais delicada das humanas.

- Hei Kagome. Quem te viu quem te vê! Vejo que arranjou um partidão mesmo! Falou Sango em tom de brincadeira.

- Sango! Disse Kagome corando.

Ela não estava acreditando no que via, aquilo não podia ser real! Todos eles estavam ali, bem na sua frente, apesar de esta feliz em ter reencontrado Sango, Miroku, Shippou, estava meio triste por saber que Inuyasha ainda guardava rancores, pois pelo que via, o hanyou não estava preparado para aquele encontro surpresa.

- Hmm, bem, hoje é o meu aniversario. Disse ela sorridente.

"_Hoje... foi a primeira vez em que vi Kagome"_

Inuyasha se surpreendeu, agora que havia se lembrado, foi no aniversario de quinze anos que a colegial havia ido para a sua era.

- É, deu pra perceber. Falou Inuyasha num tom baixo, porem todos escutaram.

Kagome suspirou, realmente, ele não estava preparado. Mais uma coisa a intrigava, o que eles faziam ali?

- Hmm, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? Perguntou Kagome ainda sorridente.

- A pedido da minha irmã. Ela disse que as terras do oeste era o melhor lugar para se viver, e pediu para nos trazermos os aldeões para cá, e ficar aqui ate que o caos no mundo passe. Falou Kikyou, sua voz denunciava o ódio pela mulher a sua frente.

Kagome percebeu o olhar de ódio que Kikyou lançou.

- Hmm, tudo bem. Onde vocês vão ficar?

- Eu prefiro não falar para você. Uma gota de veneno saia nas palavras de Inuyasha.

Kagome suspirou novamente, aquilo era irritante, Inuyasha era irritante, _como Sesshoumaru sempre dizia, _e Kikyou também.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou na cozinha ver o bolo. Com licença. Falou Kagome fazendo uma reverencia.

Ao ver que Kagome já havia ido, Miroku olha para o hanyou com raiva.

- Inuyasha! Como você quer que arranjemos um lugar para dormir, se você é arrogante com a mulher do anfitrião?

_Mulher..._

_Lady..._

_Esposa..._

- Feh.

- Essas terras são do Inuyasha por direito, e não é nenhuma mulher de lorde que vai dizer o contrario. Falou Kikyou com raiva.

- Mulher de lorde não, o lorde sim! Falou Sango para Kikyou que virou o rosto e a encarou com raiva.

- Hump, eu não me importo. As terras são do Inuyasha. Ele tem direito sobre elas.

- Cala a boca Kikyou, você só ta com inveja da Kagome!

Todos, ate mesmo Kikyou, se surpreenderam com aquela repentina explosão de Sango.

- Eu? Com inveja, da _Kagome?_

- É, nos sabemos que desde o começo você invejava ela, por ela ser livre, e você sempre estar presa na obrigação de proteger a jóia, só se contentou quando viu o quanto ela sofria pelo Inuyasha, e agora você esta morrendo de inveja porque novamente ela tem _tudo _que_ você _não tem! Falou Sango com raiva transbordando em seus olhos.

- Cala a boca! Disse Kikyou com raiva também.

- O que esta acontecendo? Disse uma voz calma e fria.

Todos olharam para as escadas, se assustaram ao notar que Sesshoumaru estava para lá, usava um kimono preto, com detalhes em verde, todo de seda, ele olhava friamente para Inuyasha.

- O que _você _esta fazendo aqui?

Todos olharam apreensivos para Inuyasha, era agora, o que Sesshoumaru diria?

- Apesar de tudo. Eu também tenho direitos sobre estas terras! Falou Inuyasha nervoso, perante o gélido olhar que Sesshoumaru lançava.

- Então quer dizer que você veio ate a minha casa, para dizer que tem direitos sobre as terras, que você vem pela primeira vez? Perguntou Sesshoumaru em tom de deboche, mais sem se desfazer do olhar gélido.

- Er...nao é bem assim! As terras eram do _nosso _pai! Falou Inuyasha apressado.

- Nos não queremos exatamente as terras, ate porque nos não vamos ficar aqui permanentemente, nos podemos ficar com quartos. Falou Kikyou, percebendo que o rumo da conversa.

- Quartos? Do castelo? Perguntou Sesshoumaru ainda mais debochado.

Silencio

Todos se calaram, na verdade realmente estavam com medo. Ate mesmo Inuyasha, que não via seu irmão há dez anos.

Foi ai que escutaram um barulho. Vindo da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao perceber uma empregada toda suja saindo da cozinha. A mulher quase tem um colapso ao notar Sesshoumaru.

- Me diga Sakura. A Kagome esta cozinhando? Perguntou em tom de ameaça.

A mulher engole em seco.

- Er...bem...ela-

- _Responda._

- S-sim. Disse temerosa.

Todos ficaram apreensivos ao que ia acontecer.

- Por quê?

- Bom, ela pediu, e como era o aniversario dela, nos achamos- tentava falar a mulher nervosa.

Sesshoumaru da um suspiro de decepção.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu da ultima vez? Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- S-sim senhor. Disse a mulher temerosa.

- _Então porque diabos deixaram?_

-...

Todos estavam impressionados. Aquilo de certa forma era cômico, Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, só por causa disso?

- Rin esta lá também?

-...

-...

- S-sim.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar retalhador para a empregada a sua frente.

- Depois eu cuido de vocês. Disse saindo.

Uma gota de suor desceu na cara deles.

O.õ

- Isso, foi estranho. Falou Inuyasha olhando para a empregada a sua frente que respirava com dificuldade.

- O que aconteceu da _ultima _vez? Perguntou Miroku.

A empregada da um suspiro.

- Bem, na ultima vez...

_Flash back_

_Todas as empregadas da casa estavam trabalhando tranquilamente, na cozinha estava ate mais agitado por estar perto da hora do jantar._

_- Me passa o tempero Sakura. Falou uma yokai gorda que estava em gente ao fogão._

_- Aqui Rana._

_Foi quando escutaram a porta da cozinha sendo aberta._

_- Pelos céus, nos dissemos que não queríamos ser perturbadas. Gritou Rana ainda no fogão._

_- Gomen, eu-_

_As duas se viram bruscamente._

_- Lady! Disse Rana em tom de espanto. – O que a senhora deseja? Perguntou fazendo uma reverencia._

_- Eu queria fazer o jantar! Disse Kagome feliz._

_- Nani! Perguntou Sakura._

_- Tem certeza lady Kagome!_

_- Não precisa me chamar de lady. Disse a menina rindo. _

_- Oh. Exclamaram as duas._

_- Mais, é que eu sempre fazia o jantar, na minha antiga casa._

_- Claro que pode. Disse Rana._

_- Obrigada. Disse Kagome abraçando Rana, que se surpreendeu com o ato._

_Kagome começou a mexer nas panelas, as empregadas iam ver o que estavam acontecendo, tinha um cheiro gostoso._

_Sesshoumaru havia acabado de chegar no castelo, fora recebido por um Jaken afoito._

_- Sssessshoumaru ssa-ma! Gritou o pequeno animal fazendo uma reverencia exagerada._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para Jaken e apenas arqueou a sobrancelha._

_Sim, aquele sapo era estranho._

_- Vossa lady esta na cozinha._

_Sesshoumaru continuou olhando para Jaken._

_- Cozinhando. Falou o pequeno yokai._

_Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro, o que sua esposa ia aprontar dessa vez?_

_Quando o relógio badalou, avisando que era hora do jantar, muitas empregadas rodearam a mesa, para por os pratos, três pratos._

_- Kagome-chan! Você que fez o jantar? Perguntou Rin alegre._

_- Hai! Falou Kagome._

_Sesshoumaru sentou na ponta da mesa, olhou intrigado para aquilo, era melhor não discutir, se bem conhecia, Rin também ia ficar do lado dela._

_Os pratos foram servidos._

_Kagome serviu Rin e Sesshoumaru._

_- Kagome-chan, isso tem cara de estar bom! Disse Rin olhando para a comida._

_- Prova. Falou Kagome terminando de servir seu marido._

_Sesshoumaru encarou aquilo, tinha um cheiro bom, mais não tinha "cara" de estar bom._

_Viu Rin levar a boca. Não comeria ate ela comer._

_- Huuummm, esta delicioso! Falou Rin com olhinhos brilhando._

_- Que bom! Prova Sesshoumaru._

_Sesshoumaru pegou os talheres, e foi levando lentamente a boca, ao chegar na boca, ele simplesmente arregalou os olhos._

_- Sesshoumaru você esta bem? Perguntou Kagome vendo o marido cospir no prato._

_- O que é isso? Perguntou Sesshoumaru._

_- Feijoada. Disse simplesmente._

_- O que?_

_- Nada. Mais o que foi? Você não gostou?_

_- Não!_

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, você disse que era falta de educação fazer isso. Disse Rin._

_Sesshoumaru viu aquilo quase em câmera lenta, os olhos de Kagome ficando marejados ela correndo para a escada e parar lá em cima._

_- Kagome... falou olhando a mulher subir._

_- IDIOTA! Você é igual ao baka do Inuyasha!_

_- NANI? Não me compare a ele! Falou subindo._

_- Apesar de tudo vocês são irmãos!_

_- Não importa!_

_- Eu quero o divorcio! Falou indo para o quarto._

_- Nani? O que é isso!_

_- Ah, esquece._

_Fim do flash Back_

O.õ

- Foi um dia terrível. Falou Sakura decepcionada.

- E como foi que acabou? Perguntou Miroku.

- Eu não sei, eles trancaram a porta. Falou Sakura com a mão no queixo.

O.O

Fim do capitulo

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

**Eu ate que gostei desse capitulo.**

**Gente eu só demorei porque começou as aulas, e eu só posso entrar no PC depois das 18:00. ;x**

**Vamos as reviews:**

**Mionni – Brigadão! Eu achei que o povo não ia gostar da parte da declaração pelo fato do Sesshoumaru ser frio, mais vejo que me enganei. Pode-se dizer que eu so novata, não faz muito tempo que eu fiz minha conta. Hmm, os casais, eu prefiro não revelar o final. Heuehueheuheuheuheu...beijão!**

**Neiva – Gosto da lady do sesshy? xD valeu por lê! Brigadao.**

**Gheisinha – hmm, acho que tu se decepcionou ne? Eu gosto do casal rin/sess mais eu prefiro kag/sess. / mesmo assim, valeu.**

**Natsumi – to respondendo aqui as reviews! o/ realmente, a musica é perfeita! Eu amo ela! Um sess/kag, não tem muitos hoje em dia. Eu acho um casal tão lindo! Bom, beijão!**

**Sacerdotiza – Sim, é a Kagome! xD To respondendo aqui! o/ seria mesmo uma boa se o Inu sofresse o que a coitada da Kagome sofreu! Huhuhu, boa idéia! Valeu! Beijão!**

**Mãe das personagens femininas – Brigada! Dês do segundo capitulo é? Matou a curiosidade! xD brigada por lê! Valeu!**

**Bom gente, to respondendo! So respondi o do ultimo capitulo! **

**Reviews viu glr! **

**Kissus**


	5. Os ciúmes de Kikyou

**Hmm**

"**O Inuyasha não...não me pertence..."**

**T.T**

**Bem, é a vida. A gente supera.**

**Depois eu penso num plano para pegar os direitos autorais. Huhuhu.**

**Mais agora, vamos à fic.**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO

_Capitulo anterior_

_O.õ_

_- Foi um dia terrível. Falou Sakura decepcionada._

_- E como foi que acabou? Perguntou Miroku._

_- Eu não sei, eles trancaram a porta. Falou Sakura com a mão no queixo._

_O.O_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Capitulo Cinco

- Certo, isso é muito estranho. Falou Inuyasha enquanto se sentava nos degraus da escada.

- Hmm, realmente, eu não sabia que tudo aqui estava tão...perfeito. Disse Shippou.

- Perfeito? Perguntou Inuyasha com cara de eu-não-entendi-a-frase. **(novidadeeee)**

- É. Esta tudo tão calmo. Sem guerras, as colheitas estão abundantes, o Sesshoumaru tem uma esposa que ele ama muito. Explicou Shippou.

_Ama muito..._

Todos os presentes – menos Kikyou – afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Inuyasha – falou Kikyou – Eu...eu quero falar com você!

Inuyasha olhou para Kikyou. Ela havia virado a cabeça. Parecia bem triste. Inuyasha suspirou, era melhor enfrentar logo.

- Hmm, tudo bem.

- Venha. Diz Kikyou saindo do castelo pela mesma porta dos fundos.

Ao chegarem ao jardim que havia nos fundos do castelo, Kikyou pára. Na opinião de Inuyasha ela parecia bem...melancólica?

- Inuyasha...

- O que houve Kikyou? Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Eu...você ainda me ama? Perguntou a sacerdotisa insegura.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

_Porque Kikyou esta fazendo essas perguntas?_

- Mais é claro que sim! Falou convicto.

Kikyou apenas abaixou o olhar.

- O reencontro com _ela._ Você não sentiu nada?

_Nani?_

- Nani?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando Inuyasha! Falou agora entre lagrimas.

- Você ficou louca? Perguntou nervoso.

- E-eu vi! Você ficou olhando pra ela! Ficou olhando para a minha copia! Falou alterada.

- Kikyou, ela é casada! Disse se alterando também.

- COM O SEU IRMÃO! Gritou se ajoelhando na grama deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente.

- E-eu, eu apenas me surpreendi. Falou baixo.

- Não minta para mim Inuyasha. Falou olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão.

- Eu...

- Você ficou com ciúmes. Disse seca.

-...

- E ficou com inveja do seu irmão. Falou Kikyou ignorando a cara de indignado de Inuyasha.

- Eu não fiquei com inveja! Ralhou Inuyasha.

- Então admite que ficou com ciúmes. Disse Kikyou amarga.

Inuyasha desvia o olhar. Da um suspiro de decepção.

- Não foi ciúme. Foi...saudade. Falou o hanyou olhando para baixo.

Kikyou apertou as mãos, deixando as unhas fazerem pequenos buracos na pele alva.

- Eles parecem tão felizes não é? Disse Kikyou.

- Como?

- Eles são como uma família perfeita. Respondeu olhando para o horizonte.

-...

- O homem da casa é um lorde, que tem um castelo e é rico, a mulher é uma lady carinhosa, linda, delicada, amável, e todos gostam dela, apesar de ser humana, e para completar, tem a menina, Rin, que é uma criança dedicada aos estudos e educada impecavelmente. Eu...fiquei com inveja Inuyasha. Disse ainda ajoelhada.

- Kikyou...

- Eu me sentia superior a ela, apenas pelo fato de que você me amava, e não a ela. Mais agora, ela...ela...ela sempre teve tudo que eu quis! Desabafou Kikyou.

- Como assim?

- Ela é livre! Ela é feliz.

- Você...não é feliz? Perguntou Inuyasha amargurado.

- Bem...acima de tudo sou sacerdotisa. Essa foi a minha prisão.

- Kikyou...

- Dês do começo eu a invejava. Ela era livre. Poderia ir para onde quisesse, ela, preencheu seu coração vazio como eu jamais pude preencher. Disse ainda sem o encarar.

- Kikyou...foi você quem eu sempre amei!

- Você acha que eu sou o que Inuyasha?.! Acha que sou cega? Eu vi...você a olhava de um modo carinhoso.

- Kikyou, isso é ridículo!

- Não é ridículo! É sensato! Não vou ficar com você sabendo que ama outra.

- O que-

- Que por sinal é a mulher do seu _irmão_...

-...

-...

_Droga Kikyou, porque você faz isso!_

- Eu vou embora. A festa da Kagome-sama já deve estar começando.

_Kagome-sama...?_

- Kagome-sama?

- Inuyasha, apesar das desavenças, ela é _vossa _lady. Devemos respeito.

_Isso chega a ser irônico._

_Lady...?_

Kikyou já estava de pé, estava andando para as portas, quando parou, e mesmo sem olhar para trás disse.

- Hump, seu irmão também não deve estar gostando muito desse...encontro inesperado.

-...

Inuyasha podia esperar tudo, menos ciúmes, ainda mais vindo de Kikyou. Talvez por ela ter aquele ar serio, nunca imaginou que Kikyou fosse um poço de emoções. Mais aquilo já era demais. Ela estava com ciúmes...da Kagome!

_Ela não devia ter ciúmes dela!_

_Certo?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O salão estava totalmente lotado. Podia-se dizer que pelas pessoas da mais alta sociedade. Que por incrível que pareça, era composta por yokais e humanos.

- Cadê a Kikyou e o Inuyasha? Perguntou Sango.

- Não sei. Respondeu o monge.

- Eles saíram tão apressados...

- Talvez eles estejam fazendo sex-

Antes que Miroku pudesse completar a frase, recebeu um tapa de Sango.

- Miroku! O Shippou esta aqui! Pare de sem-vergonhice! A Kikyou não faz isso, ela é sacerdotisa. Ralhou Sango.

- Pobre Inuyasha.

De repente, as luzes se apagam, ficando apenas uma luz no centro, onde tinha um piso branco, bem diferente dos outros, que eram pretos.

Lá estavam Sesshoumaru e Kagome, sorrindo. Chegada à hora de receber os presentes.

Todos os convidados fizeram uma fila, com seus presentes na mão.

- Arigato. Falou Kagome sorrindo.

Sesshoumaru estava ao seu lado, apesar de não estar sorrindo, não estava com uma cara tão ameaçadora como antes. Na verdade, estava pensativo.

_Inuyasha...o que você veio fazer aqui afinal? Hanyou dos infernos!_

Suspirou, sabia que se Kagome soubesse da historia, iria fazer um escândalo dizendo que o seu "querido" irmão não tem onde ficar. Ainda mais se for um pedido da tal velha.

E Rin, como sempre, iria fazer um escândalo junto com ela.

Suspirou novamente.

_Porque o Inuyasha tem sempre que me atrapalhar! Maldito hanyou que não sabe viver a vida dele._

Apesar de tudo, Sesshoumaru sabia que era grato a Inuyasha. Pelo menos uma vez na vida ele havia feito uma coisa boa. Ele tinha encontrado Kagome. E tinha magoado ela.

Ou seriam _duas _coisas?

_Flash back_

_Kagome suspirou. Para onde estava indo mesmo?_

_Já havia feito dois dias que tinha se separado de Inuyasha, não tinha enfrentado nenhum yokai ainda, mais a dor que sentia era a pior coisa no momento._

_Sentiu mais lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Tinha que esquecer Inuyasha. Tinha que esquecer que um dia ele existiu!_

_Mais como? _

"_Talvez, com um novo amor."_

_Há-há! _

"_Onde iria encontrar um "novo amor"?"._

_Tratou de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça ao ouvir alguns arbustos se mexendo._

_Arregalou os olhos ao constatar que havia inúmeros lobos, e que pela cara deles, estavam famintos._

_Correu._

_Sentia eles no seu encalço. Começou a se desesperar. Onde estava Inuyasha numa hora dessas?_

_Provavelmente aproveitando o tempo com a sua sacerdotisa._

_Chorou novamente. _

"_Maldito hanyou!"_

_Foi um descuido. Seu pé prendeu numa raiz solta. _

"_Seria esse o fim trágico de Kagome Higurashi? A menina que atravessou a barreira do tempo e espaço...?"_

"_Pensando assim, ate parece que sou alguma coisa."_

_Foi ai que se deu conta, não havia mais ouvido os rosnados incessantes dos lobos._

_E não estava no chão. _

_Definitivamente não estava no chão._

_Olhou para cima, seus olhos estavam pesados, não havia comido nem dormido em dois dias, a única coisa que vira foi dois olhos dourados, depois desmaiou._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Sentiu que estava num canto fofinho, enrolou-se mais ao manto._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, será que ela acordou? Perguntou Rin._

_-..._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher deidata sobre o **seu **rabo(1)._

_- Riinn! Não faça perguntas estúpidas! Resmungou Jaken._

_- Jaken, Rin, vão buscar comida. Ordenou Sesshoumaru._

_- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama! Falou Rin sorrindo._

_- Sssim sssenhor Ssssessshoumaru! Disse Jaken._

_Ao perceber que os dois já haviam se distanciado. Olha novamente para a mulher. Não sabia o porquê de ter salvado-a. Se recordava dela, ela andava com o baka do seu meio-irmão._

_- Acorde. _

_Ela nem se mexeu._

_Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos._

_- Eu sei que esta acordada. Sua respiração fica mais agitada._

_Sesshoumaru ouviu que ela havia parado de respirar._

_Oh, quanta ingenuidade. Mais parecia a Rin, nos primeiros anos em que a acolheu._

_Sesshoumaru chegou perto de Kagome e colocou a mão na sua cintura. Estava pronto para puxá-la._

_TAP_

_- HENTAI! Gritou Kagome indo para longe de Sesshoumaru._

_- Você é louca? Perguntou abismado._

_Nenhum ser com todos os neurônios funcionando teria a coragem dessa menina._

_E Sesshoumaru ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo que ainda não a tinha matado._

_- F-fica longe de mim! Disse ela._

_¬¬_

_- O que você acha que eu ia fazer? Perguntou Sesshoumaru tentando se controlar._

_- V-você ia abusar de mim! Disse ela baixinho._

_Apesar de não ser o momento, Sesshoumaru a viu como um bichinho assustado._

_- Escute garota, este Sesshoumaru não ia abusar de você. Apesar daquilo, ela não parecia tão convencida._

_-..._

_Sesshoumaru se perguntou, quando tinha ficado com tanta paciência. Talvez a convivência com Rin o tenha afetado._

_- O que aconteceu com a jóia?_

_- N-nani?_

_- Você acha que eu te salvei por quê? _

_-..._

_- Quero saber o que aconteceu com a jóia. Você não anda com o baka do Inuyasha. O que aquele hanyou fez com a jóia?_

_Kagome abaixou a cabeça. Sentia sua garganta queimar._

_- Ele...ele...ele reviveu a K-Kikyou com a jóia._

_Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha._

_Oh, ele a havia deixado._

_- Jaken e Rin já estão chegando. Eles trouxeram comida. Falou ainda frio._

_Kagome limpou as lagrimas, e se levantou lentamente da arvore em que estava encostada._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! Gritou a menina em cima do dragão._

_Jaken estava fazendo uma fogueira, enquanto Rin andava ate Kagome._

_- Oi. Meu nome é Rin. Falava a menina alegremente._

_- K-Kagome._

_- Kagome-chan!_

_Kagome sorriu para Rin._

_- Você vai andar conosco Kagome-chan?_

_Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru que estava de olhos fechados, deu um enorme sorriso._

_Talvez as coisas pudessem melhorar._

_- Talvez. Respondeu a colegial._

_Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos._

_- Fica Kagome-chan! Pedia Rin chorosa._

_Kagome se levantou, e foi ate Sesshoumaru, com Rin do seu lado._

_- Hmm, Sesshoumaru..._

_- Não._

_- Demo-_

_- Não._

_Kagome suspirou._

_- Eu posso ser útil. Disse rápido._

_Sesshoumaru a encarou. Kagome começou a ficar nervosa com aquele olhar tão penetrante._

_- Útil? Uma humana?_

_- Hai! Eu posso...posso...posso educar a Rin!_

_Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha._

_- Afinal, uma mulher andando com dois yokais, precisa de educação, eu a educo. Depois, se quiser me mandar embora-_

_- Tudo bem. _

_Rin da um gritinho de felicidade e abraça Kagome._

_- Jaken!_

_- Sssim Sssesssshouamru-sssama?_

_- Vá ate a vila e compre roupas **decentes **para Kagome. _

_- Nani? Surpreendeu-se Jaken._

_- NANI?.! Gritou Kagome._

_Fim do flash back_

É, ate que Inuyasha era útil.

Suspirou novamente, ganhando um beliscão de Kagome.

Talvez pensasse melhor sobre a promessa de matar seu meio-irmão.

Fim do capitulo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**1- genteee, pra quem não sabe, aquele negocio felpudo é o rabo do sesshoumaru, eu vi no site de inuyasha.**

**Demorei muito? **

**Hehehe...**

**Em compensação ta bem maior! Rééé!**

**Eu amei escrever a parte da Kikyou! xDDD**

**Nem preciso dizer que amei as reviews! o/**

**REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

**\o/**

**Vamos responder!**

**---- **

**Fé-chan – brigadão! Eu também adoro sess/kag! (obvio xD) comenta nesse ta? o/ beijinhos.**

**Manu – mais que perfeitos! xD vai mostrar como se conheceram siimm! o/ hentai é? Nuumm seeii! ;x eu so muito inocente pra escrever hentai! Heuehuehueheu... frescura, mais eu não sei escrever hentai! Eu vo tentar! Hehehe...ai meu deus, nem sei o que da se eu tentar! o/ bjs**

**Neiva – escrever sobre o casamento! Vo tentar! Eu so muito cabeça de vento! Sempre me esqueço desses detalhes! Hmm...detalhes a parte! Hehehe...realmente, inu é muiiitooo indeciso! Kagome precisa de um homem que tome atitude! Como o sesshy! xD beijos**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – ahh, ainda bem! Pensei que fosse que odiar! Eu to amanda escrever sobre o inuyasha! Huhuhu...ele que se prepare! Bjs**

**Sacerdotiza – pode se meter! Idéias! Idéias! Hehehe...sabe, eu o-d-e-i-o a kikyou! Suas idéias são maravilhosas com ela! Pode crê! Matar a kikyou lenta e dolorosamente! Hehehe... e o inuyasha vai se arrepender de ter feito a kagome sofrer! o/ bjs**

**Natsumi Takashi – NÃO! Eu NÃO gosto da kikvaca! Pode falar! Há há há! Ow comedia! Cair de um morro é? Hmmmm boa idéia! Huhuhu...volte sempre (ignora isso ¬¬) bjs!**

**lumi-chan – cada vez se surpreende mais? Hmm, que bom! Não sei se vo postar mais rápido! Eu so posso entrar no computardor as 18 hrs e sair as 22! É muito pouco! Hmm, vou tentar! Bjs**

**Simca-chan – pode crê! Kagome merece eleeee! Réééé! o/ o inu vai sofrer! Heuehuehuehue...eu ate que gosto de inu/kag poreeemmm sess/kag é insuperaveell! Eu também gostei da parte da sakura! Bem malicioso ein? Hehehe...um filhinho..hmm, pode ser, mais agora não! Nos próximos capítulos eu conto o porque! Pq se não perde a graça! Mais se tiverem, vai ser o hanyou mais lindo da face da terraaaa! Me importar com o tamanho da review? MAIS! MAIS! MAIS! Heueheuheuheuehu...eu amei! Pode escrever! Idéias! Bjnhos!**

**REVIEWS GENTE! ASSIM VOCES FAZEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!**

**p.s – autora ein? To me achando! Hehehe**

**kissus**


	6. Sango e Kagome, Sempre amigas!

**Oia eu aqui de novoooo! o/**

**Vamos la ne...fazer o que.**

"**Inuyasha não me pertence...talvez um dia eu...(sonhando)...bom, mais ate lá eu tenho que me contentar aqui ne!"**

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Capitulo anterior_

_É, ate que Inuyasha era útil._

_Suspirou novamente, ganhando um beliscão de Kagome._

_Talvez pensasse melhor sobre a promessa de matar seu meio-irmão._

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo seis

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome, ela estava tão linda. Deu um meio sorriso, quase que imperceptível.

- Kagome...

- Hai? Disse ela se virando com um enorme sorriso.

Como ele amava aquele sorriso.

- Falta muito?

- Hmm, não. Só mais aqueles ali oh. Fala apontando para um grupo de yokais, deveria ter umas dez pessoas.

Sesshoumaru da um suspiro.

- Onde esta a Rin? Perguntou Kagome se virando para Sesshoumaru com um ar de preocupação.

Sesshoumaru por si próprio havia achado lindo o carinho que sua esposa tinha pela protegida.

- Deve estar lá fora. Brincando com as outras crianças.

- Sesshoumaru, elas não são crianças. Disse Kagome com um ar sábio.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É claro que são. Falou convicto.

- Se são crianças, porque a Rin ta ali com aquele menino e- oh, que gracinha!

- NANI?.! Falou olhando para as janelas, que por sinal dava apenas para ver varias meninas conversando.

Kagome começou a rir.

Sesshoumaru não tinha jeito. Apesar de se fazer de difícil, ele se sentia como um pai para Rin.

E claro, Kagome se sentia a própria mãe.

- Ka-go-me. Sibilou Sesshoumaru com raiva.

- Ah, eu sabia! Você morre de ciúmes Taisho Sesshoumaru! Disse Kagome ainda rindo.

- Hump.

Para que discutir? Ele sabia que era verdade.

E _ela _também.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha ainda estava no jardim. Sentado em um banco de mármore.

_É claro que eu não estou com ciúmes da Kagome. Talvez, talvez eu tenha apenas um pouco de inveja do Sesshoumaru. Hump, se eu quisesse virar um lorde eu virava! Minhas terras seriam bem melhores do que essas!_

Suspirou.

Nunca na vida pensou em ver Sesshoumaru com Kagome. Aquilo era tão irreal. E o mais estranho era que ele estava gostando. Ele estava feliz.

Talvez, se Inuyasha tivesse feito outra escolha, poderia estar feliz também?

Suspirou novamente. Estava pirando. A conversa de Kikyou deveria ter afetado mais do que deveria.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango olhou para Miroku pela enegesima vez. Quantas meninas ele já havia cantado?

_Muitas._

Aquilo com certeza não era do agrado de Sango. Nem dos _maridos_ das mulheres.

- Miroku! Disse Sango ao ver o monge ser estapeado, _novamente._

- Itaiii! Nossa, essas mulheres parecem ser tão delicadas.

Suspiro.

- Miroku, talvez se você não passasse a mão nelas.

- Mais Sangozinha! É um mal de família! Retrucou Miroku.

Ah, um mal de família. Dês da briga que tiveram **(para os que não se lembram, cap 2!)** a justificativa de Miroku para as suas sem-vergonhices era que ele tinha um _mal de família._

Oh, como aquilo a irritava.

- Eu não quero saber Miroku. Falava se distanciando.

- Demo... Matte Sango! Gritava Miroku vendo ela se distanciar.

Sango suspirou novamente. Olhou para Kagome que recebia os presentes com um enorme sorriso, e ao seu lado estava Sesshoumaru, com cara de tédio.

Como pudera esquecer! Reveu a amiga depois de longos dez anos, e nem se deu à consideração de lhe dar os parabéns.

Foi andando calmamente para onde Kagome estava.

E percebeu que tinha um certo monge, bem atrás. O que não era muito confiável.

- Mi-ro-ku. Sibilou Sango ao notar que a mão dele ia para _aquele_ lugar.

Certo, ele com certeza não era confiável.

- Sango! Falou Kagome alegremente.

Sango olhou, por causa do monge pervertido nem havia notado que já estava na frente.

- Kagome-chan! Vim lhe desejar os parabéns! Falou abraçando a amiga.

- Oh Sango. Quanta gentileza! Arigato! Disse retribuindo o abraço.

Ao se separarem, Kagome reparou no Miroku.

- Miroku! Não fala mais é? Perguntou divertida.

- Kagome! Disse o monge sorrindo.

Kagome se aproximou e abraçou o amigo.

Miroku por sua vez, se surpreendeu, e com as mãos nas costas da lady, foi descendo, descendo, ate que sentiu uma mão em cima da sua, quando já estava alcançando o _ponto._

- Experimente fazer isso novamente, faria de você um homem morto. Falou Sesshoumaru incrivelmente frio. **(oO)**

- Hihihi... Miroku, você não mudou nada.

- Arg, nada mesmo Kagome-chan! Disse Sango desgostosa.

Kagome riu novamente, eles sempre foram assim. Desde os tempos da jornada em busca da jóia.

- Kagome-chan, eu quero falar com você depois da festa! Falava Sango animadamente.

- O que foi?

- Quero que me conte tudo! Disse olhando discretamente para Sesshoumaru, que ainda encarava Miroku, com ódio estampado nos belos olhos dourados.

Kagome corou.

- Err... Certo, Sango-chan.

- Hihihi... Riu do embaraço da amiga.

Como Sango havia sentido falta de Kagome. Quando ela foi embora, teve que guardar todos os seus segredos consigo, aquilo foi, de certa forma, sufocante.

Deu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Aquilo realmente era maravilhoso. A vida de Kagome, ela tinha uma vida que todos querem ter.

- Sango, algum problema? Perguntou Kagome ao notar que Sango estava "distante".

- N-não! Disse se recompondo.

- Hmm, tudo bem então. Falou Kagome ainda desconfiada.

- Ei Sesshoumaru-sama? - Começou Miroku – O senhor vai emprestar mesmo os quartos do castelo? Perguntou um Miroku descrente.

- Que quartos? Perguntou Kagome.

_Nota mental: matar o monge pervertido._

- Bom, é que eu e os outros estávamos pensando em ficar aqui. Já que as terras são do Inuyasha também. Disse Miroku.

- Mais que pergunta! É claro que podem ficar aqui! Mesmo se o Inuyasha não tivesse direitos! Certo Sesshy-kun? Perguntou manhosa.

- Hmm...certo.

_Mata-lo lenta e dolorosamente._

Sango olhou para a amiga, que entendeu o recado.

- Receba os presentes por mim ta Sesshy? Eu vo bem ali com a Sango. Falou Kagome.

Em seguida se virou para o marido e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, Sesshoumaru segurou a cintura fina de Kagome e aprofundou o beijo. Depois de alguns minutos foi que se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, todos estavam olhando para eles. Ao se separar, Kagome corou. As pessoas deram risinhos.

Ah, como ela amava aqueles risinhos.

Aquilo era a prova de como o amor era lindo e puro. Não importando a raça.

- B-bom, nos já vamos. Disse uma Kagome encabulada.

- Hihihi... Ria Sango.

_Ah, como sentira falta da amiga._

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha achava aquilo tudo muito estranho. Primeiro porque as pessoas não o estavam olhando, como sempre faziam. Aquilo era reconfortante.

Deu um sorriso.

Talvez morar nas terras do oeste não fosse tão ruim assim afinal.

Se não fosse por Sesshoumaru.

Suspiro.

- Eu não acredito que o Sesshoumaru casou com a Kagome. Isso...isso...é tão impossível!

Suspiro.

De repente sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, junto com o cheiro de Sango. Pulou numa arvore, viu-as subindo as escadas, poderia ver tudo claramente pela grande janela.

Deu um sorriso malicioso.

O que elas poderiam querer conversar?

Ah sim, aquilo seria divertido.

Pulou para a janela, viu-as entrarem num imenso corredor, e entrarem na ultima porta, que estava empalhado: _Sesshoumaru e Kagome._

Foi ai que percebeu que aquele corredor era apenas de quartos. Viu a porta do lado, estava empalhado: _Rin._

Seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais ao ouvir as vozes delas. Com a audição apurada poderia ouvir tudo claramente.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- O que foi Sango-chan? Perguntou Kagome inocentemente.

- Ka-go-me! Não se faça de desentendida! Disse rindo.

- Demo...

- Me conte tudo!

- T-tudo o q-que? Dizia corada.

Sango soltou uma risada.

- Ora "tudo o que"! O que foi que aconteceu! Como você veio parar aqui, e com um marido que...hmm...lindo demais! Disse nada discreta.

Kagome agora se assemelhava a um pimentão.

- S-Sango-chan!

- Ai, Kagome! Você não sabe como eu senti sua falta amiga...

- Sango...

- Aquela Kikyou...parece que a gente ta falando com a parede!

- Hihihi...

- É serio! Ela é muito chata!

Kagome riu abertamente. A verdade era que ela também sentira muita falta da amiga.

- Agora querida! Você não me escapa! Me diga como conheceu aquele Deus- ops...Sesshoumaru!

Kagome corou.

- B-bom...

- Kagome! Não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim! Eu sou sua amiga!

Kagome olhou para Sango com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu sei! Mais parece que é um sonho! A única coisa que faltava para a minha vida ser perfeita!

Sango sorriu. Aquela sim era a Kagome que conhecia.

- Certo! Agora fale!

Kagome deu um enorme sorriso.

- Ai Sango! Ele é tão perfeito!

- É...eu percebi! Falou rindo da cara indignada de Kagome.

- Sango!

- Bora Kagome, não enrola!

- Ta!

- Conta!

- Bom, eu tava andando sem ruma há dois dias, ai um grupo de lobos me atacaram, e o Sesshy me salvou.

- Ahhh, que lindo!

- Com o pretexto de que queria saber o que havia acontecido com a jóia.

¬¬

- Então quando eu acordei estava com eles. Ai a Rin pediu para seguir viagem com eles.

- Que meiga!

- É, mais o Sesshy não deixou.

Ú.u

- Então eu disse que a Rin precisava de educação adequada! Afinal, uma criança andando com dois yokais! Não ia dar boa coisa.

- É por isso que ela é tão educada?

- É, foi por isso que eu segui viagem com eles.

- Hmm, boa tática Kagome!

- Sango! Não é nada disso!

- Eu sei Kagome-chan! Me conta mais!

- Hmm...tudo bem!

_Flash back_

_Kagome já estava andando com o grupo há quase seis meses e era verdade que Rin estava bem mais educada. Ate mesmo Sesshoumaru percebia a mudança._

_- Eu to com fome... resmungava Rin._

_- "Estou" Rin!_

_- Eu estou com fome Sesshoumaru-sama. Falava Rin alegremente._

_Parecia que quanto mais Kagome a corrigia e a ensinava bons modos, mais ela gostava da colegial._

_Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Jaken!_

_- Sssim Ssesshoumaru-ssama?.!_

_**Gota**._

_- Esse sapo não é normal! Cochichou Kagome para Rin._

_- Hihihi... Pode crê! Disse Rin._

_- Rin! Aprendeu uma gíria! Falava Kagome rindo._

_Rin ria abertamente enquanto Jaken – que havia esquecido momentaneamente de Sesshoumaru – tentava descobrir que gíria estranha Rin havia aprendido._

_- Você não disse que ia educá-la! Gritava Jaken para Kagome._

_- Cala a boca seu sapo estranho! Gritava Kagome também._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para "aquilo", como um yokai do porte dele poderia ter adotado um sapo inútil, uma criança humana, e uma mulher escandalosa?_

_- Parem. Falou Sesshoumaru._

_Todos continuaram._

_- Parem! Falava Sesshoumaru começando a se irritar._

_Continuaram gritando._

_Sesshoumaru pegou a espada e cortou uma arvore, fazendo um grande barulho._

_Todos se calaram._

_- Jaken, vá buscar comida._

_- Sssim Sssessshoumaru-sssama! Falou o sapo._

_- Rin, vá brincar._

_- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama! Disse a menina correndo floresta adentro._

_Sesshoumaru sentou numa pedra e fechou os olhos._

_- Hmm... Porque você mandou a Rin sair?_

_- Porque vocês provavelmente iriam fazer muito barulho._

_Kagome suspirou._

_- Aff... Tudo bem! Vou tomar banho então!_

_Dizendo isso saiu andando para um lago próximo._

_oOo_

_Kagome ainda não tinha se acostumado com a frieza de Sesshoumaru. Não entendia isso. Ele tinha tudo, e ainda assim era tão frio. Mais ela estava gostando, Rin era um amor de criança, Jaken se irritava fácil, era ótimo para brincar, e Sesshoumaru, ele sempre salvava ela e Rin quando precisavam._

_Tirou a roupa lentamente. Era um kimono ricamente decorado, branco com amarelo. Sesshoumaru comprara vários kimonos para ela e para Rin, que adorava ir às aldeias para escolher._

_Entrou na água, estava tão fria._

_- Ai! Que frio! Gemia Kagome._

_Ela pegou algumas ervas que havia colhido com a ajuda de Rin e passou no corpo, dando a ele um odor adocicado de flores._

_Escutou alguns barulhos vindos dos arbustos, nem ligou, deveria ser alguns animaizinhos pequenos. Mais se virou imediatamente ao escutar uma risada sinistra atrás de si._

_- Hmm, olha o que achamos Kayo! Falou um homem gordo, usava uma roupa de camponês e estava sujo de terra._

_- Huhuhu... Qual seu nome lindinha? Perguntou o outro homem, esse já era mais musculoso, também estava vestido de camponês e sujo de terra._

_- Deve ser uma mulher bem rica! Olha a pele branquinha, sem nenhuma cicatriz. E as roupas ali. Disse apontando para kimono que iria vestir, que era preto com azul, de seda, estava estendido numa pedra._

_- Que bom! Parece que vamos nos divertir muito hoje! Ein Kuriki?_

_- Hahaha! Que sorte!_

_Kagome olhou para aqueles homens com nojo. O único pensamento em sua cabeça era sair de perto daqueles trogloditas. _

_- E então linda? Disse Kayo entrando na água._

_Kagome começou a se desesperar. _

_- N-não chega perto de mim...seu...seu...seu n-nojento! Gritava a colegial._

_Kayo avançou em direção de Kagome e prendeu-a com um braço, o outro segurava o rosto dela, obrigando-o a olhar para ele._

_- Hmm, parece que é brava. Dizia irônico._

_O homem capturou os lábios da colegial brutalmente, tirando a mão que estava no rosto e percorrendo o corpo dela._

_Kagome já estava chorando, tentava se soltar mais era impossível. Se sentia tão imunda, aquele homem nojento a estava tocando, contra a sua vontade._

_- Me solta. Falou baixinho._

_O homem aumentou ainda mais o sorriso e puxou-a pelos cabelos para fora da água._

_- Mais ela é linda mesmo! Exclamou Kuriki, chegando mais perto de Kagome, que tentava a todo custo se cobrir._

_- Não! Eu quero ser o primeiro. Depois você faz o que quiser. Falou malicioso._

_Kagome olhou aflita para Kayo, sabia do que ele estava falando. E num único gesto, mordeu a mão de Kayo que a estava segurando. Saio correndo em direção as roupas para pelo menos se cobrir e ir embora, mais Kuriki a puxou pelos cabelos fazendo-a solta um grito agudo de dor, e torcer o pé._

_- Sua vadia! Gritou Kuriki estapeando-lhe a face, quando ia dar outro Kayo interviu._

_- Pare Kuriki, você quer desfigurar esse rostinho tão lindo? Se quiser, fassa isso depois._

_- Hai, gomen._

_Kayo se virou para Kagome e a empurrou, fazendo-a cair de costa no chão. Ajoelhou-se diante dela, abriu suas pernas, Kagome nessa hora gritava, pedia, implorava para ele não fazer isso, tentava em vão empurrar-lhe._

_- Pare, por favor! Suplicava ela._

_- Cala a boca. Diz Kayo colocando a mão por cima do órgão de Kagome, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, esperando a dor._

_Que não veio._

_Ao abrir os olhos qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru, segurando Kayo pelo pescoço, os olhos antes dourados, agora estavam vermelhos sangue._

_- Saia daqui Kagome. Falou sem olhar para ela._

_- H-hai. Disse ainda baixinho, correndo para pegar o kimono, vestiu de qualquer jeito e saiu pela floresta._

_- Grr, maldito! Você me paga! Dizia Kayo ao ser jogado longe por Sesshoumaru._

_- Droga! Ei Kayo eu vou pegar ela! Dizia Kuriki correndo para a floresta na mesma direção de Kagome._

_Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo viu Sesshoumaru na sua frente, os olhos vermelhos eram demoníacos. E num só movimento Sesshoumaru o retalhou com suas garras._

_Kayo arregalou os olhos ao ver o que Sesshoumaru havia feito com Kuriki._

_- M-me desculpe. - Dizia se curvando. – Eu não sabia que aquela era a sua mulher! – falava nervoso._

_E antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa teve sua cabeça cortada._

_oOo_

_Kagome se sentou no tronco de uma arvore, estava chorando compulsivamente. _

_Não acreditara no que havia acontecido. Quase havia sido estuprada!_

_Lagrimas rolavam livremente pelo rosto alvo da menina._

_Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, arregalou os olhos. Não! Não podia ser verdade! Olhou para trás em puro pânico, e viu Sesshoumaru. Ela abaixou o rosto, aquilo era tão vergonhoso! Ela não merecia passar por aquilo._

_- Eu...eles..._

_- Eu sei._

_Kagome não se segurou e abraçou Sesshoumaru, segurou as vestes do lorde firmemente. Sesshoumaru no começo havia ficado surpreso com a demonstração de afeto, estava pronto para tirá-la de lá, mais ao segurar a cintura da menina, percebeu que ela estava tremendo, e sentiu o salgado cheiro das lagrimas. E ao invés de tirá-la de si, ele apertou a cintura da colegial de maneira protetora, enquanto ela afundava a cabeça na curva do pescoço e ele abaixava a cabeça nos cabelos dela._

_Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado assim, mais os sentimentos foram os mesmos._

_Fim do Fash back_

- Ai Kagome! Que lindo!

- É ne! Ele é tão perfeito Sango-chan! Disse sonhadora.

- Eu imagino! Falou Sango risonha.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inuyasha estava com os olhos arregalados. Nunca imaginou que Sesshoumaru fosse ser assim.

Abaixou os olhos.

Talvez ela tenha ficado mais feliz com Sesshoumaru. Afinal ele dava a ela o valor que ela merecia.

Diferente de Inuyasha.

- É, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Falou para o vento.

Fim do capitulo seis.

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mais um capitulozinho feliz!**

**o/**

**Eu demorei porque eu tava em semana de prova! Mais ainda assim que fiz um capitulo de 12 paginas! Aff... Ai minha mãozinha! xD**

**Reviews gente!**

**Por favor!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!**

**Agora, respondendo:**

**Gabi-chan – amou mesmo? Heuheuehuehue... brigadao! Vo continuar bem rápido! Pode ter certeza! Respondendo as suas perguntas; 1-sim, eu vo fazer as convivências como tu já dever ter notado por flash back's. 2- isso eu não posso responder agora! Hehehe... 3- pode crê! Uma briguinha sempre cai bem ne? xD eu também adoro quando tem isso! brigas! Ciúmes! o/\o comenta sempre ta? Bjao.**

**Minogaki TenTen – eu também acho! Muito poucas fic's! ;x eu não sei se vai ter hentai! Mais é bem provável que tenha! Hehehe... ta ai o cap! Bjs**

**Gheisinha kinomoto – tu comentou em todos ein? Aiii brigadaaooo! Ainda bem que gostou! Realmente, eu ODEIO a kikivacaleiteradocurral. É pq a gente tem que interpretar o personagem ne! Mais o inuyasha é muito mane mesmo! Mais ele que me aguarde! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAU...(eu não sou normal).**

**Fé-chan – que bom! Pode comentar em todos! Ta perfeita mesmo? Que ótimo! Vo continuar bem rapidim! Xd**

**Sakura-chan – brigada! É ne! Deu pra perceber que eu "amo" a kikivaca ne? Pode crê! Eu acho que vai terminar rapidim! Ou não! Heuehuehuehe... beijinhos!**

**Neiva – ahhh, o sesshy é tudo ne? Eu vo pensar no caso kikyou! Hehehe...eu acho que ela não merece o inu...mais eu vo ver! Acho que eles vão ficar juntos mesmo. Ta ai! Bem centralizada no casal principal! Bjs**

**Hiwatari satiko – BRIGADAAA! O final...nao sei se vai demorar, não tenho nada planejado ainda! oO (não repara, sou assim mesmo) bjao.**

**Simca-chan – sesshy&Kag forever! Viva a desgraça delaaa! o/ essa historia do filho! Pode apostar que um vai aparecer! E ele vai ser maravilhosamente lindo! Ahhh... vai ser muito hilária mesmo! Heuehuehuehue... olha que quero reviews da minha fã n° 1 ein! Hehehe... beijão!**

**Aninha – viciada é melhor! realmente! So escrevem inu/kag! Sess/kag também são lindos! Ta aki o capitulo! Vê se comenta! Bjs**

**Sacerdotiza – amo amo amo mesmo! Ai que boomm! Tenho mesmo talento! Ai que sonho! Vo ser escritora! Heuehueheuheu... detalhes, detalhes, detalhes! Vo contar! Ai ta uma partesinha! Bjs!**

**Natsumi Takashi – brigadaaaoo! Eu to pensando aqui numa morte bem sinistra pra kikyou! Heuehueheuhe...frescura! xD volte sempre! Heuehuehueheuheuheu! Bjnhos... **


	7. Felizes para sempre

**Hmm... demorei muito?**

**Não ne?**

**\o/**

**Bom, vamos lá ne!**

"**Bom...eu não preciso do Inuyasha, ele pode não ser meu...mais um dia, UM dia, eu vo roubar os direitos autorais dele e- (relatos de uma autora insana, não reparem).**

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Capitulo anterior_

_Inuyasha estava com os olhos arregalados. Nunca imaginou que Sesshoumaru fosse ser assim._

_Abaixou os olhos._

_Talvez ela tenha ficado mais feliz com Sesshoumaru. Afinal ele dava a ela o valor que ela merecia._

_Diferente de Inuyasha._

_- É, talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Falou para o vento._

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Capitulo sete

Sesshoumaru estava procurando Kagome. Já fazia quase uma hora que ela havia sumido, e ele já havia terminado de receber os presentes.

Agora estava na hora do "parabéns". Não que Sesshoumaru soubesse o que era aquilo, mais Kagome havia lhe ensinado a musica, e de acordo com ela, cantar trazia sorte. E não era ele e iria discordar. Kagome sabia tanta coisa estranha.

- Onde ela esta? Indagava-se o lorde.

Com todos aqueles cheiros estranhos era quase impossível distinguir o dela.

Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas apressado, foi andando aleatoriamente, ate que ouviu as vozes delas. Elas estavam no quarto.

_- Ai Kagome! Que lindo!_

_- É ne! Ele é tão perfeito Sango-chan!_

_- Eu imagino! _

Oh, de quem elas estavam falando?

Farejou mais o ar, e por um segundo pode sentir o cheiro de Inuyasha.

Balançou a cabeça.

Precisava de uma bebida.

Abriu a porta sutilmente, ao olhar para dentro viu sua esposa e outra mulher sentadas na cama.

- Sesshy! Tem que bater antes de entrar. E eu aposto que você ficou ouvindo a conversa alheia não foi?.!

- Vocês falam tão alto que nem precisa _tentar_ escutar.

- O que foi? Perguntou emburrada.

- Parabéns.

- Hã?

- Cantar os parabéns. Você faz isso em todo aniversario, e agora eles querem fazer pra você.

Kagome deu um enorme sorriso.

- Sango-chan! Vamos descer.

- C-claro. Disse atordoada com a súbita mudança de humor.

Mas mesmo assim, Sango sorriu, dava claramente para ver o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

E aquilo era lindo.

_Definitivamente, ele é bem melhor do que o baka do Inuyasha._ Pensou a exterminadora sorrindo.

Foram descendo para o salão de festas. Ao chegarem lá, qual não foi à surpresa de deles ao constatarem que todos os convidados estavam em pé, rodeando uma enorme mesa, na qual havia um gigantesco bolo confeitado.

- Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru a olhou, ela estava com os olhos marejados. Deu um meio sorriso.

- Vamos Kagome.

Foram para trás do bolo. Todos os convidados no mesmo instante se calaram, e pôde ser ouvido de longe as palmas.

- _Parabéns pra você! Nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida! _

Kagome estava agarrada a Sesshoumaru, que não podia evitar de sorrir –mesmo que fosse um sorriso pequeno e quase imperceptível- ao ver no rosto da esposa, tanta felicidade.

- Faça um pedido. Falou ele.

- Pedido? Perguntou confusa.

Todos haviam se calado.

- Sim. Faça.

- Hai.

_Eu... Eu quero ser... Feliz para sempre!_

- Pronto?

- Sim!

- O que você pediu? Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Segredo.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Um dia você saberá. Disse Kagome rindo.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Apenas para ela.

Sesshoumaru olhou em volta, reparou no pequenino corpo de Rin, dormindo no sofá.

- Kagome, acorde a Rin.

A menina apenas olhou para ele. Varreu com os olhos o lugar, parando no elegante sofá bege com detalhes em dourado, no qual tinha o corpo da menina depositado.

- Hai!

Caminhou lentamente ate ela, os cabelos negros caiam em cascata sobre o nobre sofá.

Kagome sentou-se e colocou a cabeça da menina em seu colo gentilmente.

- Rin-chan. Falava docemente.

- Hmm...

- Rin-chan, acorde. A menina apenas deu mais um gemido e abriu lentamente os olhos.

- G-gomen. Falou ainda sonolenta.

- Tudo bem. Já esta tarde mesmo, na hora de meninas como você iram para a cama. Falava rindo.

- Nani? Dizia a menina indignada.

- Não estava com sono? Perguntou divertida.

- Iie! Falou emburrando.

Kagome apenas riu.

- Você perdeu os parabéns.

Rin abaixou o olhar chateada.

- Porque ninguém me acordou? Perguntou chorosa.

- Rin-chan, todos estão muito ocupados. Mais esta realmente tarde, também estou cansada. Dizia enquanto chegava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Você esta bem Kagome? Perguntava o yokai.

- Só um pouco cansada. Você não acha que já esta muito tarde Sesshoumaru? Disse entre um bocejo.

- Concordo. Falou ao notar Rin cochilando no ombro de Kagome.

- Então, vamos encerrar a festa? Perguntou.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas falou alguma coisa com os empregados. As pessoas foram embora lentamente.

Kagome ao notar o salão vazio chamou Rin, e subiu as escadas com a menina.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, todos os convidados já se foram. Falou um empregado cordialmente.

- Certo.

Sesshoumaru foi subindo as escadas lentamente, aquela festa foi, sem duvidas, desgastante.

Ao entrar no quarto, não encontra Kagome. Arqueia a sobrancelha levemente.

_Aonde ela foi a essa hora da noite?_

Escuta leves risadas.

Suspira.

_Rin..._

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- E então Kagome-chan, o que aconteceu? Perguntou uma Rin entusiasmada.

Kagome riu da ingenuidade da menina. Apesar de ter completado seus dezoito anos –idade que qualquer menina pensa em casar- ela ainda gostava de ouvir historias para dormir.

- Eles viveram felizes para sempre.

Os olhos de Rin brilhavam de emoção ao ouvir a tão famosa frase.

O barulho de uma porta se abrindo faz com que desviem a atenção da historia para o intruso recém chegado.

- Sesshy! Falou Kagome se levantando da cama.

- Você não estava cansada Kagome?

- Sim, só estava contando uma historia para Rin dormir.

Sesshoumaru suspira e pousa seu olhar sobre a pequena figura de Rin, encolhida na cama.

- Ela já esta bem grandinha.

Kagome da um sorriso zombeteiro.

- É... Esta na idade de casar.

Sesshoumaru engasga com a própria saliva e lança um olhar mortífero para a esposa.

- Rin quer casar! Falava a menina alegremente.

- Claro Rin! Com um homem bem bonito! Falava Kagome entusiasmadamente.

- Kagome! Pare de falar essas coisas. Não esta na idade de casar.

Kagome e Rin dão risadinhas zombeteiras.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! Vamos dormir que já esta tarde. Ordenou indo para o próprio quarto.

- Hihihi... Boa noite Rin-chan!

- Boa noite!

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- Kagome, você não deveria falar essas coisas para ela.

- Gomen, Sesshy. Não resisti. Disse risonha, sentando na cama.

Ele apenas suspirou.

Não conseguia ficar bravo com ela. Alias, nem com ela nem com Rin. Estava ficando tão mole.

Olhou para Kagome, ela estava tirando o kimono.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu na face do jovem lorde. Caminhou lentamente ate onde estava a esposa, que no momento estava apenas com uma fina camada de pano sobre o corpo, onde dava para ver todas as suas curvas perfeitamente bem.

Sesshoumaru abre ainda mais o sorriso. Rola os dedos sobre os ombros desnudos da lady, afastando o cabelo do pescoço, mostrando a marca de dois caninos. Passa os dedos suavemente sobre a marca.

Kagome da um sorriso, olhando para Sesshoumaru do reflexo do espelho a sua frente.

- Essa marca... Com ela nos ficaremos juntos para sempre. Sussurrou o lorde no ouvido de Kagome.

- Sim... Para todo o sempre. Disse ela se virando. Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os dourados.

Um tão frio.

Outro tão quente.

Opostos se atraem, _não é mesmo?_

_OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**Don't kill me! xD**

**Não foi minha culpa! Esse capitulo estava pronto a milênios! Só que eu estava sem internet!**

**Ta ta ta...eu sei que estava muito pequeno! Mais é porque eu já comecei o oitavo, e ele vai ser um capitulo crucial, que vai contar a historia do sesshy e da kagome. Então eu não queria misturar tudo!**

**Vocês entendem ne?**

**Ah, reviews gente! Eu preciso de estimulo pra continuar a fic! heueuheuheuehueu**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Vocês já notaram como esse nome é lindo?**

**Re-vi-ews!**

**XD**

**GENTEEE! DESCULPA!**

**Eu não vou poder responder as reviews!**

**É pq eu to de castigo, e to escondida no pc! E so da tempo de postar!**

**Desculpa mesmooo! No próximo eu respondo todos!**

**Bjs**

**Carol Freitas**


End file.
